


You Never Have to Ask Twice

by innusiq



Category: Captain America (Movies), Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innusiq/pseuds/innusiq
Summary: A little glimpse of two caring and taking care of each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little sappy and domestic and nothing too exhausting here, just me fleshing out an image of these two that came to me over the weekend.

There’s a light rap on his hotel room door, not one alerting to an unexpected visitor, but a signal from whoever is on the other side giving a courtesy warning before letting themselves in. Chris’s assumption is proven correct by the sound of the electric lock mechanism activating after the swipe of a keycard, followed by the quiet opening and closing of said door, and the equally near silent shuffle of shoes across what he remembers as standard, _hideous_ , hotel burber carpeting. He’s too exhausted to check who’s come in, or even offer them a proper greeting (not that there’s really any need since there’s only one other person who has a key to his room) and it’s all due to a horrible bout of food poisoning he’s barely had time to recover from before having to face another grueling day of action scenes on set, because they have a schedule to keep and he’ll be damned if he allows them to fall behind all due to a contaminated bowl (or two) of chicken noodle soup. Suffering food poisoning is bad enough, but try forcing down broth afterwards when that is basically what caused his stomach issues in the first place. Thank God for sport drinks and his digestive system’s ability to bounce back that at least allowed saltines and bananas early in his recovery, because he’s pretty sure anything to do with chicken is going to be off the menu over the next couple weeks (possibly months). 

The sound of pockets being emptied onto the room’s desk derails his thoughts as he focuses his half there attention on the other person’s movements in the barely there lighting, which is seeping through from the half open bathroom door which he’d left on after showering upon his return to the hotel. There is a slight chortle heard before the bed dips next to his sprawl attempting to take up the most room possible on the king sized bed, but no matter how _big_ he may seem with his Captain America physique, there is still plenty of open space left for the other to occupy. Presently Chris is on his stomach, legs spread and arms tucked up under the pillow below his head. He cracks one eye open as gentle fingers begin carding through his hair, massaging his scalp, and releases a content sigh at the caring ministration.

“Hey,” Sebastian murmurs, the circles his finger make never cease but slowly move down to Chris’s neck, helping to relieve some of the tension Chris hadn’t realized was even there.

“Hey, you,” Chris says in return, mumbles really, because he’s still teetering on the cusp of much needed sleep, but its warring against also wanting to spend a little alone time with Sebastian, a definite rarity while they are on location because if they aren’t on set filming, then they’re either spending time with the rest of the cast and crew, hosting the media or just plain sleeping out of pure exhaustion. 

“How you feelin’?”

“Like my entire insides have been sucked out in ways they were never meant to be?”

Sebastian laughs quietly, sympathetically, hand now at a rest on Chris’s neck, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Want me to go so you can sleep?”

Chris rolls onto his side towards Sebastian, his hand taking hold of Sebastian’s wrist as the hand at the back of his neck adjusts to settle on his bicep. Chris finally gets a good look at Sebastian (or as good as the lighting allows), long hair still a bit damp from an earlier shower, dressed in a soft worn gray T-Shirt and matching sweatpants, which seem as equally inviting as Sebastian is in general. Chris is fairly certain the fans lingering outside (the ones Sebastian never has the heart turn away without a smile, a photo op and a few words of thanks) probably picked up on that easily too, as Sebastian tends to be an open book in ways that this industry seldom allows its celebrities. Sebastian is definitely a refreshing (and still somewhat innocent) beacon in the entertainment world, a light he prays the stress and demands and all the _well meaning_ and sometimes invasive fans never have a chance to dim or even worse, extinguish.

“Stay,” he says (ignoring the slight pleading he can hear in his own voice), squeezing Sebastian’s wrist.

Sebastian leans forward and places a lingering yet chaste kiss at the corner of Chris’s mouth, the _Bucky Barnes_ scruff a reaffirming brush of proof this moment is happening, that Sebastian is here (wants to be here) and not a figment of a dream or imagination. Sebastian is here, caring about his wellbeing and taking care of him, not because it’s his job or an obligation but because he _wants to_ , and that alone is both amazing and scary. 

“You never have to ask twice,” Sebastian whispers, pressing his forehead against Chris’s temple, taking a moment himself and maybe he too feels that same amazement and fear.

When Sebastian pulls away to get settled in bed, Chris rolls over again, presenting his back as Sebastian settles behind him, an arm wrapping around his waist. Chris doesn’t resist when Sebastian pulls him back against Sebastian’s current _Winter Soldier_ bulked-up body and it’s in that perfect connection of body warmth and strength and _love_ that the rest of the tension Chris has been holding onto finally drains away. Sebastian inhaling and exhaling against the side of his neck causes a sudden quickening in his chest. It isn’t exactly panic, but it feels just as intense and jarring, until a leg wraps around his own and a hand settles over the thumping in his chest. 

“Love you,” Sebastian murmurs, sounding equally as exhausted as Chris feels, and it’s those two little words alone that have the power to loosen his chest and ease his heart’s pounding. Then, then there is just peace. 

Chris settles his own hand over Sebastian’s, exhaling as his body relaxes further into Sebastian’s words which stand as a reminder that what this is between them isn’t fleeting or just in his head, but real and a little more pure than he’s ever experienced before, and something he’s willing to fight for when push comes to shove and knows that in that fight, Sebastian will be right there by his side.

“I love you too,” Chris returns sleepily and unheard, if the soft snore below his ear is any indication, but it’s okay, because he isn’t too far behind.


End file.
